


Dog Dean Day

by Petra1999



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Transformation, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Bunker, Crack, Dog Dean, Dogs, Episode: s09e05 Dog Dean Afternoon, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra1999/pseuds/Petra1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Side effects may include being petted by one's favourite angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Dean Day

After finishing the case with the weird animal eater, Dean's symptoms only got worse. In the evening he only accepts dog food (which Sam had to go out to buy), during the night he insisted on sleeping on the end of Sam's bed, and in the next morning the younger Winchester awoke with an actual German Shepard lying next to his feet; He was so startled that he woke the dog, Dean, who appeared to be at least ten times as surprised.

"D-Dean?" Sam stuttered. The dog let out a cry and tumbled over Sam's legs, falling on the ground.

"Are you okay?" The hunter asked with big eyes, following all of his brother’s actions. Dean shook his whole body and then lay down on the ground and started to whine.

"It's fine, uh, it can't get any worse than this, can it?" Sam's poor attempt on giving his brother hope had Dean jump up and bark at him angrily.

"Woah, woah. It's fine. I'm gonna call Kevin." Sam stood up to take his phone from the bedside table. Dialling Kevin's number, he started to leave the room. With a smirk on his face he turned towards Dean. "And you, be a good boy, won't you?"

He had to leave the room quickly to not get attacked by the angry Dean, who was now barking behind the door. Sam, to actually be able to hear anything, went into the library to talk, but Kevin didn't pick up. No wonder, Sam thought, the boy had waited for a free weekend forever. The man decided not to disturb his younger friend any longer. In that moment he heard someone knocking on the door of the bunker.

"Dean?" (There was a bark from Sam's bedroom.) "Sam? It's me, Castiel." the angel's voice stated the obvious.

"Hold on!" Sam went up the stairs to let their friend in.

In the meantime, Dean tripled around the bedroom, getting used to walking on four legs and his sharper senses. When he was done sniffing some things in the room (which he regretted when he smelt Sam's bedsheets), he heard Castiel's voice from far away, but still really clear. He barked and then began to try to get through the door.

After he somehow managed to open it, he walked down the hallway towards the main room of the bunker as quietly as possible. He could smell the angel before he saw him. There he was, accepting a hot chocolate from Sam, a smell surrounding him that Dean - as he realised - had never paid enough attention too. The familiar scent practically lured Dean into the room.

 

* * *

  

Castiel noticed first. "Oh!" he exclaimed, staring at the dog.

"Uhm, yeah." Sam looked at Dean with a stern face. "He-"

"Where'd you get him?" Cas interrupted Sam, smiling at Dean and reaching out his hand in an inviting manner.

Sam chuckled as he got an idea. "We found him on the street, no owner and nothing." he lied, thankful that Cas was too concentrated on the dog to see the wide grin on his face. Dean started to bark at him angrily and was unstoppable for a few minutes, but Sam continued with the lie. Eventually, Dean stopped to bark and walked towards Cas, who started to pet him gently. Sam had to hide his laughter by pretending to have a coughing fit. He murmured an excuse to get into the kitchen to calm down. Once in the kitchen, he almost lost it when he remembered how Dean had enjoyed the petting.

Sam returned to Castiel and his brother later with dog treats, which he had to manoeuvre around a very excited Dean into Cas' hands.

"Give 'em to him, he'll love them." Sam suggested and watched as the angel did exactly that. (Sam noticed a judgement glance from Dean every time Sam chuckled into his band.) Dean ate the treats so hastily out of Castiel's hands that he almost bit him.

"He is lovely." Cas said in a calm voice when there were no treats left, smiling and continuing to pet the dog.

Sam grinned. "He can be very difficult." At his words, Dean barked once and then shuffled closer to Cas and put his head on the angel's thigh. His tail started wiggling quickly when Cas scratched him behind an ear.

"So, uhm, I'm gonna take a shower. Just woke up, actually. If you want anything, feel free to just get it from the kitchen." Sam said, standing up. Castiel nodded, and the man was glad to get a break from the weird and funny sight.

As soon as Sam had left the room, Dean laid down between Cas' legs, who continued to pet him. Getting petted was most probably the best part of being an actual dog, Dean thought, especially if your favourite angel doesn't know it's actually you.

Being so close to Cas also made it possible to smell the most detailed scents on the angel's body; Dog treats (oh, how he wanted more of them), shaving cream, honey, even a bit of Sam, and a very distinct smell of the hot chocolate he had been drinking. Above all that was a layer of something Dean didn't recognize.

The angel noticed him sniffing and smiled. "Do I smell nice, huh? A brother of mine once told me that dogs could smell our grace. But he could have been lying, I don't know." The angel stared at something in the distance, clearly thinking back at the moment. "I remember when human kind bred the dogs from the wolves. Yet another example of their influence, their power. Most angels underestimate humans. Ironically, they value dogs." He smiled and stroke rhythmically over the dog's head. Dean didn't think about it twice and started to thank his friend by licking his hand.

 

* * *

 

 Sam returned to Cas and Dean after half an hour just to find the angel feeding even more dog treats to his brother.

"Uhm, Cas, I think D-, uh, he had enough." Sam commented. The angel turned around and smiled at him.

"I guess you are right. I will return these to the kitchen." he said, standing up. As he started to walk out of the room into the direction of the kitchen, Dean followed him with a wiggling tail.

"Is he allowed in the kitchen?" Cas asked.

"Uh..." Sam scratched his head and smiled nervously. "Sure." He shrugged.

Dean followed Castiel into the kitchen and out again, and didn't leave the angel alone for the whole morning (Sam taught Cas how to use his laptop, so Castiel was mostly browsing through Wikipedia articles about heaven, god, and similar things. Sam, who had helped him with navigating sometimes, got sick of it when Castiel tried to explain for the seventh time why the information on the webpage was inaccurate, and left to buy groceries.)

Dean only moved away from Cas - who let out a disappointed "oh" - when Sam entered the bunker with wonderful smelling food in his bags.

"Ah, ah. This is for us humans." Sam said, grinning at Dean. The dog growled, Sam laughed. The younger Winchester then began to prepare lunch while Dean tripled around his feet, smelling the meat Sam put on the oven. When the man served the meal to Castiel, the angel thanked him.

"This looks wonderful. Thank you, Sam. Dean would enjoy this."

"Uh yeah. By the way, he's been out for the night I think, in case you've been wondering. But he's not in trouble! Was just doing his thing." Sam assured Castiel hastily.

"I am sure he is doing just fine." With these words Cas started to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the afternoon, last chapter will be the evening :) Don't expect the update too early, I'm very busy, but I decided to publish the first part anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos if you enjoyed, it inspires me to continue writing!


End file.
